


Aguamenti!

by The_Stuttering_Kiwi



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, marauders - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crush, F/M, Hogwarts, Marauders' Era, Pre-Hogwarts, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr request, Tumblr: Oh-the-things-we-will-imagine, embarassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stuttering_Kiwi/pseuds/The_Stuttering_Kiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hello! could you write a young sirius x reader where he has a big crush on her and he always tries to impress her but ends up flustered and reader thinks he's the cutest dork ever and she kisses him and he's all dazed and blushing? thank you, i really love your blog!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aguamenti!

Charms was incredibly boring today; which is saying something.  It wasn’t every day you could say a class at Hogwarts was “boring” (unless we are talking about history of magic _snore_ ), there was usually someone blowing up something, someone accidentally transfiguring their books into a raging crocodile, and it was pretty common for a plant to try and choke someone who wasn’t paying attention in herbology.

But no, today we were simply learning how to conjure water from our wands.  What could go wrong?

Cries of _aguamenti_ came from nearly every mouth, accompanied from the furious swishing of wants and the occasional dribbling wet sounds.

“Very good Miss Evans!” Flitwick squeaked, as Lily Evans produced a perfect arc of water into the goblet in front of her, she smiled proudly as James Potter clapped loudly next to her.

I knew she was going to be the first one to master this charm so mine was one of the only faces that didn’t have a scowl etched on it.  Shaking my head, I tried to focus and gave a cry of _Aguamenti!_ and brandished my wand.

Nada.

Not even a drop.

“Tough break.” Sirius Black nudged me in the ribs, causing my heart to race.  I hoped the color in my cheeks wouldn’t rise.

“Let me show you how it’s done.” He stood, cleared his throat and said the incantation.

It worked.

“Oh wow!” Sirius said clearly surprised.

“That Sirius Black is something isn’t he?” Lupin asked as he slung an arm over my shoulders.

“Yes, he is.” I said smiling, _he really was._

It was amazing how after the words left my mouth, you could almost see them traveling on air, working their way into his ear and vibrating his ear drum, because just as my words hit his brain an idiotic grin spread across his perfect face and the serene jet of water coming from the tip of his wand became a rushing torrent.

That rocketed right into poor, tiny Professor Flitwick, knocking him head over heels off his teetering pile of books.

Lily Evans muttered a quick counter charm to stop the water.

“Sorry Professor!” Sirius called while the rest of the class roared with laughter and James, along with Remus were on their hands and knees pounding the floor with their fists.

“That’s 10 points from Gryffindor for not paying attention Black!” He looked between you and Sirius, “And another five for showing off!” He finished angrily, and waved his wand before him, drying himself instantly.

“I think we had enough for one day, homework is to practice,” There was a flurry of movements as the class shoved quills and parchment into their bags, “AND-“ the class fell salient, “I want a foot and a half essay on why it is important to PAY ATTENTION while casting spells.” Flitwick’s eyes fell on Sirius.

“That was some class huh?” James walked hand in hand with Lily to where I was standing with Remus and Sirius and now Peter Pettigrew.

“I guess so, I’ve never seen Flitwick that mad before,” I said nudging Sirius.

“Oh, that was nothing trust me.” James laughed.

A silence fell over us as James looked knowingly between Sirius and me, then exchanged exasperated glances with Lupin.

“Let’s go!” He finally announced, leading the others down the corridor.

“So five points for showing off huh?” I said trying to break the tension of now being alone with my crush.

“It…uh…wasn’t really showing off…” He said, clearly flustered.

“Sirius.”

“Yeah?’

I wanted to tell him how much I liked him, how funny and smart I thought he was.  I mean sure, the other girls fawned over him because he was handsome (which, come on, he is) but I felt like I knew him deeper than that.  I loved how he dropped the macho act when we were hanging out.  I loved the dorky side of him that no one else really got to see.

I wanted to tell him that, but all I could seem to do was kiss him.  I was amazed at how perfect my lips felt over his.

“James is going to kill me that I didn’t do that first,” He said throatily when we finally broke apart (thankfully the corridor was empty of professors).

“I won’t tell him if you don’t,” I said smiling.

“I can live with that.”

I slid my hand into his, once again marveling at the perfect fit, and headed out to our free afternoon by the lake.


End file.
